


Lost Stories of the Abandoned

by Luna_Divina



Category: SINoALICE (Video Game)
Genre: -Ish, Implied Necrophilia, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lots and lots of character deaths, Not Beta Read, Obsessive Behavior, Unethical Experimentation, Will update tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Divina/pseuds/Luna_Divina
Summary: Precious objects abandoned by time that wound up in the Library.
Kudos: 3





	1. Under the Willow Tree

**Author's Note:**

> [Creeptober Prompts 2020](https://www.facebook.com/groups/497676530905423/permalink/607480166591725/) where I write weapon stories based on the prompts given. None of them are creepy... maybe. This is mostly for practice and I won't be able to finish all of it within the month of October. I'll still try to in the future if ever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Hanging
> 
> There once was a man but he no longer exists.

In a quaint little town, there lives a man.   
There's nothing special about him,   
nor does he ever do anything special.   
Everyone in town knows him by face   
but no one knows his name,   
not even the children who grew up with him   
knew of his name.

During the day, he would stay at his home,   
doing nothing but sit and stare   
at a lone willow tree by the hill.   
At night, he would do the same.   
Day in and day out,   
he would stare at the same willow tree,   
his face devoid of a single emotion.

On a special night,   
where the moon has turned its back from the world,   
the man stands before the willow tree.   
Its massive branches swayed,   
beckoning for the man to come closer.

He takes a step.   
One, two, and three.   
He gently takes one of its lovely branches,   
and wraps it around himself.   
The night grows cold, and so does his body,   
but he didn't mind it. Or he no longer cares at all.   
Only the Willow Tree and the wind   
swaying his body keeps his company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this weird collection of weapon stories of mine. Let me just shameless plug my [twitter](https://twitter.com/_moonperson_) again just because I want people to talk to about SINoALICE hahahaha.


	2. Fairy Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Encircle
> 
> Pay what is due.

Mama, why do faries hate us?   
They're too small and too weak to harm us.   
They can be like birds to us,   
fit inside small cages or bottles.   
We can feed them and care for them.   
So... why do faries hate us?

Mama's suddenly sick again.   
I don't know what happened   
but someone said she got cursed by a fairy.   
Why would a fairy do that?   
Mama had done nothing wrong!   
She's kind and caring,   
she would never hurt anyone at all.

No one likes me in the village  
after mama died.   
They always glare at me,   
curse me, call me names.   
I don't know why they do that?   
Was it something I said?   
Did I do anything wrong?   
Someone, please tell me!

Someone came to take me away,   
said that they're here to take what's theirs.   
What do they mean by that?   
Mama, I'm so confused.   
They want me to be a mama like you.  
I'm so scared. Mama...   
I don't like fairies anymore.


	3. Tattered Remains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Tent
> 
> Something lurks in the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie... I don't like this one hahaha- It was hard to think of what to do with the prompt so I just did what was the closest.

The forest.   
It takes what it wants   
but never gives back.   
The people that enter   
never comes back out.   
I've been trying to tell people for years,   
begging them to cut down the trees,   
but they wouldn't listen.

Something lurks in that forest.   
Not during the night.   
No no no no.   
The day. During the day.   
Those things...   
hibernate during the night.   
It's only when daytime comes   
that they take them.

They leave no traces   
of the people they take.   
Only torn apart clothing   
and whatever remains   
of their belongings.   
They don't care.   
Of course they don't care about that.   
All they want are people.   
The forest. It always wants more.

I've decided to burn down the forest.   
Burn it all down.   
The night sky was set ablaze that day.   
People flocked to the forest.   
They're horrified. Not at the forest burning down.   
But at me.   
I'm doing them a favor!   
I'm no murderer!   
Stop!


	4. Mémoire of Indulgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Vanish
> 
> A mother that wished for a daughter.

A mother had lost her daughter. She is no mother, only a woman.  
A woman that could bear no children.  
With no child of her own, she could only look out the window,  
watching children play.  
She wishes for a child of her own.

One strange night, the woman gains a daughter.  
A tiny lass the size of her thumb.  
The tiny lass captivated her, allured the woman.  
She adopts the tiny lass as her daughter.  
The woman becomes a mother at last.

Some time later, the mother is no longer a mother once more.  
Her daughter, the tiny lass that captivated her, vanished.  
Even as she kept her safe, put her in a tiny cage for good measure,  
the tiny lass still disappeared.  
She is a woman once again.

Another strange night, the woman gains a daughter again.  
This one cried for her mother.  
No matter how she soothed the girl, pulling her into a warm embrace,  
she did not stopped crying out for her mother.  
How could that be? She's right here.  
She is her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inserted a weapon story about my sister's other OC, Thumbelina! I didn't know what to write so I just went for this one. There will be more OC stories soon in my other fic, I just haven't finished writing it because of work but I do hope you're interested so far and thanks for reading.


	5. A Hero's Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Truck
> 
> A story of a new hero

Huh? What is this? Where am I?  
... a hero? Me?! That's better than going to school!   
Sign me up.

Slash - Slash - Slash!  
Damn, this is better than some boring math homework!   
Who said a dumb teenager can't be a good protagonist?   
Look! I just took down an entire horde of golems!   
This is too good to be true!

Demon Princes? Lords of Darkness?  
None of them can withstand   
the might of my blade!   
No matter how soaked in blood it gets,   
it only goes to show how powerful I am!   
I'll show them all!

In today's news, the culprit of the viscious hit and run   
has been detained by local police.   
The victim of the crime is a female student named   
\-------------.   
While on the way to school,   
the drunk driver made an illegal turn   
that caused the truck to swerve and fall onto the young girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really enjoyed the idea of this one. Even though I had a hard time trying to make the idea fit at first, it ended up into something I enjoyed.


	6. Desiring Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Scarf
> 
> When winter comes...

The first fall of snow.  
The passing of seasons.  
The coming end of a year.  
This was a time when I met... her.

She was... so beautiful.  
Pale blonde hair and pale blue eyes.  
Picturesque in the snow-filled city.

She only ever comes out in the winter.  
Her delicately pale skin sensitive to the heat.  
Every year, I yearn to see her.  
I yearn to have her.

I chase her down the snow.  
Her taunting smile and cruel laughter keeping me going.  
The snow weighs down on me but I keep pursuing her.  
Until my body no longer moves at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha-- work!


	7. Mother's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Roar
> 
> A mother's love is a kind one.

I love my son.  
He may be too tall than everyone, have sharp fangs than everyone, and have hair all around him than everyone, he us still my son.  
I love my son so much.

Everyone hates my son.  
Even my own husband, who never once treated him nicely. He left us for some young broad with the devilish smile.  
I hate him and the rest of the world.

My son came home covered in paint.  
Oh dear, my son does love to play outside with paint. Sometimes I worry he'll come home with empty buckets in hand.  
Still, I love my son.

The people came and took my son.  
They hung him and laughed as his necked snap in half. I couldn't take the pain. My son is gone... and so did everyone else.  
The last thing I heard was the crowd begging for it to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This felt very uninspired but like... I gave up trying to come up with something coherent :')


	8. Unlabeled Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Acid
> 
> Water is an essential part of life.

Gah... I'm getting thirsty again.  
Drinking from the tap water is getting stale, and there's not a whole lot of variety in the fridge.

I'm getting tired of this.  
There must be something better.  
Anything at all.

What's this bottle for?  
I can hear something liquid inside it.  
It doesn't have a label but it could be better than nothing.

Auuughh... my insides... it burns.  
My tongue... I can't feel my tongue.  
But hey, this is better than anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly forgot to post this one hahah-


	9. Second Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Window
> 
> A whole new world lies beyond the closed window.

The stars sure do look bright tonight.  
Ah! I think I see it! The second star to the right!  
My ticket to Neverland!  
Ah... but papa hates fairy tales.

There it is again! The second star to the right!  
Now I know Neverland is real!  
Ah... but papa would hit me again.  
I wish Peter Pan would take me to Neverland already.

It disappeared... the second star...  
I was a little too late to see it tonight.  
If only papa didn't spend his time scolding me, I would've seen it.  
Tomorrow... tomorrow for sure....

It's there again. This is my last chance.  
If I believe hard enough, I'll be able to go to Neverland.  
If I believe hard enough, I can fly towards Neverland.  
Ah, why am I still falling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took inspiration from Peter Pan for this one. Also, happy 100 days of SINoALICE global! -throws confetti-


	10. Rose Bud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Thirsty
> 
> A flower asking to be watered.

Uwaaaaaah~ such a nice day today.  
The wind feels nice. My petals are...  
Ho~! My petals! They're so dry!  
Please, kind strangers, give me water.  
W... wait, what are you building?!

Nooooo... the sun, it's gone. It's so dark.  
My nice days are gone. It's so cold now.  
So sad... so very sad...  
At least, there's water now...

So many shouting.  
Why are people shouting?  
Ahhh... I can't see. It's so dark.  
Hwah?! Someone's above me!  
Ahhhhhh- oh? Is this... water?  
Finally!  
Hmm...? It taste different...

Red water... spare me some red water...  
Dear stranger, will you spare me some?  
Hm? Why are you so scared?  
I'm only a harmless little flower.  
Oh well, I'll just take it from you instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late again ahhhhhhhhhhhh-


	11. Room Keys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Fog
> 
> A Traveler arrives to a lovely inn.

Landlord: Welcome to --------, how can I help you?  
... just passing through, huh? Well, I'm afraid you can't go just yet.  
You see, the next town is about a hundred miles away.  
It'd be best if you stay here for the night.  
I've already had someone prepare a room just for you.

Cheerful Maid: New visitor? New Visitor!  
Welcome, welcome! This place rarely has any new faces around.  
It'll be a while until dinner is set.  
You're lucky the chef is making his specialty pasta tonight.  
Please, take as much rest as you want. We'll be happy to serve you.

Confused Visitor: it doesn't make any sense!  
There should be a lake when I climbed down the bottom of this mountain...  
Why am I back at this place...? It doesn't make sense at all!  
Where is the goddamn lake at the bottom of this mountain!?  
What are you looking at, huh!? Get away from me!

Landlord: one of the occupants screaming about climbing down a mountain?  
Strange. This lovely place isn't located on a mountain.  
Don't worry, we'll take good care of him.  
I'll move you to a new room as compensation for his outburst.  
Believe me, there's nothing to worry about. Everything will be taken cared of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea was unsettling enough but I don't think I was able to translate that well here. I liked the idea though hahaha


	12. Rusted Hoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: Field
> 
> Over and over and over again, they toil the fields.

Another morning comes,  
the young and old wake before the break of dawn.  
On the fields, merry as they can be,  
they toil and toil in the fields  
until their hands were bloated and sore.

Another morning comes,  
the young and old wake before the moon set.  
On the fields, tired and weary as they can be,  
they toil and toil in the fields  
until brittle bones and shaking legs drop them  
to the ground.

Another morning comes,  
the young and old wake before the stars went out.  
On the fields, dread and misery weighing heavy in their hearts,  
they toil and toil in the fields  
until their bodies could no longer lift them up.

Another morning comes,  
the young and old wake.  
On the fields, they toil and toil. And toil. And toil. And toil. And toil--  
forever, they continue to lay their life for this land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked my sister what I could possibly do with the prompt. We had the same thought but different execution. Soooooooooo... yeah-


	13. Periodic Table of Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13 and 14: Melt / Chemical
> 
> When one idea turns into another.

Why do things... melt?  
When someone exclaims that  
'oh! It's melting, it's melting!',  
the first thing that comes to mind is  
a candle! Or even ice!  
But why does it melt?  
Many say it's because of heat  
but acid makes things melt!  
Ohhhhh, questions that needed answering!

I've begun my experiment.  
It didn't take me too long to realize  
just how difficult melting with heat  
does to stuff that bursts into flames!  
Ashes isn't the results I want to see--  
I want to see puddles of waste!

By breaking down these components,  
the chemicals that makes up an entity,  
surely then I can see better results!  
This is foolproof!  
A stroke of genius!  
Absolutely---  
Eh? It just combusted again.

Such a waste of time...  
Ah well, at least watching how long  
rotting flesh melts in acid is  
always such a treat~  
Hey! Don't thrash around!  
Keep pretending you're dead already--  
Sigh... uncooperative, as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the recent release of Dorothy, I just looked at the two prompts and nodded at myself. Yes... this is where it's at. It's not that great tbh hahaha


	14. Shattered Bowl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15: Contained
> 
> Within the four corners of this room.

Researcher's Notes #1  
An experiment was held.  
Two subjects will be placed in a transparent room,  
One man and one woman.  
They are given a bed to sleep on,  
reading materials to pass the time,  
and are fed three meals a day.  
They will be monitored 24 hours a day,  
taking note of everything they do for the day.  
We will see what will happen.

Researcher's Notes #12  
The two subjects have become closer,  
despite the presence of one or two on-duty  
researchers outside the transparent room.  
The subjects continue to be wary of our presence  
but they have shown signs of intimacy for  
each other.  
We expect positive results will happen.

Researcher's Notes #45  
Due to the lack of funding for this experiment,  
we have reduced their meals to one for  
the whole day.  
They've begun to show signs of discomfort.  
None too serious, however.  
The experiment continues.

Researcher's Notes #74  
The experiment was deemed a failure.  
One of the subjects have begun feasting  
on the corpse of the other.  
We have agreed to cease the experiment  
effective immediately.  
All evidences will be buried as soon as  
all hands have been accounted for.  
\--- End of note


	15. Torn Off Lids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16: Blink
> 
> How much have you missed after a millisecond of darkness?

Hey, did you see something?  
No? I could've sworn someone was just there.  
\--- hey! I saw it again!  
Huh? What do you mean it's just us?  
I saw it with my own eyes! Someone was just...  
W... what time is it?

You must be kidding me, right? Right?  
Your eyes must be deceiving you.  
Oh! Night already. I better head off--  
What are you talking about? We've been here for hours now.  
I have to go.

Must not close my eyes. Even for a moment.  
I must not. I will not. I shall not.  
No! I will force it open!  
Not even for a moment!

What did you do!? What happened to you?!  
Oh god... oh no no no no no no--  
Let's get you to the hospital, quick!  
Stop struggling and let me help you! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I even tag this one?? Also, Gran Colo ended today. Don't know if our guild even got to finals but I'm glad we reached top 20+ in our timeslot!
> 
> Yattaaaaaaaaaaa~!


	16. Pieces of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: Shatter
> 
> This is all part of the fun, after all.

I love to destroy!  
Break- Tear- Rip things apart-!  
Seeing all the pieces fall  
brings me the greatest joy!  
Isn't that just human nature?

No need for sentiments!  
Everything breaks at some point  
in time.  
Even people!  
... hey? What's with that look?

Won't you break for me?  
Come on...  
Just do it for me?  
Please?  
Please? Please? Please. Please. Please.  
Please. Please. Please. Please. Please-

Can I ask? Won't you  
Please...  
PLEASE  
Break for me? No?  
Oh... I guess...  
I will.  
... ha ha....  
Hahaha...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess which Kikuo song inspired me?


	17. Fell King's Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18: Shock
> 
> Lightning does not strike twice in one place.

There once was a man who harvested  
the power of lighting.  
A terrible storm was seen from the distance,  
setting fire to forests and flooding small towns.  
It caused destruction as it traveled across  
the land.

When the storm came, this man stood atop  
the highest mountain, hand outstretched  
towards the incoming destruction.  
Lightning struck, and he calmly took it.  
From this moment on, he became king  
of the country.

He reigned the lands for years,  
catching the lightning that comes,  
making him ever youthful.  
The people that once praised him,  
became fearful of him.  
The elderly passes on, but  
he continues to remain.

\--- One day, as sudden as lightning  
striking, the once thought of immortal king,  
died in his sleep.  
Body pale as bones, tinged in blue.  
Eyes bloodshot and wide.  
As if death had come to take him away.  
The kingdom soon fell into destruction,  
as the Mountain he once stood  
swallowed the kingdom whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised at myself for reaching this far but I've improved LESS in being creepy hahahaha
> 
> Honestly, this prompt stumped me a whole lot so... this is one of my LEAST favorite ones to write.


	18. Broken Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19: Chain
> 
> Is this to keep something out? Or in?

Windows bolted shut.  
Doors fastened with lock and key.  
Said keys were now discarded,   
someplace unreachable.  
Chains and tape and wooden planks  
block the only exit outside.  
Food is scarce, but who cares about  
materialistic necessities?

The curtains were thrown in favor  
for more wooden planks.  
Nails haphazardly hammered in,  
to block out the world outside.  
Pinpricks of light would shine  
through tiny gaps in between.  
Something wasn't right with the world.  
There was something wrong.  
All those happy faces didn't  
sit so well.

There was a knock on the door.  
Gentle knocks, one and two, then  
rising. Rising. Rising--  
Banging. Banging. Banging.  
Calling out. Who are you?  
Where are you? Are you okay?  
No! Go away!  
The banging persist.

Crack. Crack! The door breaks  
from its hinges, falling, taking  
the chains and tape and planks  
with it.  
The intruder's faces contort,  
the strong stench of human  
excrement and rotten flesh  
making their stomachs turn.  
There they see you, covered in  
the filth, eyes wide and feral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've only ever played one Silent Hill game but never finished it because fear.jpeg
> 
> I mostly spoiled myself by watching gameplay videos of people playing SH and now I thought this prompt fit with SH4, even though people said the game isn't good? Story-wise I liked it :)


	19. Soiled Veil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20: Veil
> 
> Til death do us part.

There was once a story  
about the union between  
a man and a woman,  
two whose hearts and minds  
are one and the same.

Wedding bells rang,  
cheers and sobs echoing the  
pristine white church halls.  
Both husband and wife,  
hand in hand, walked down  
the velvet red carpet.  
Now, they are one.

Tragedy happens, as expected.  
Husband leaves wife, widowed  
and childless.  
The wife quietly mourns for her  
late beloved, now buried deep  
deep underground.

Ravens sang their song,  
echoing into the deathly silent halls..  
A wife and her deceased husband,  
hand in chilling hand,  
living and dead.  
The wife, wearing her dirtied and  
stained dress, clings to her  
beloved tightly, his hollowed eyes  
staring blankly at nothing.  
Death will not take them,  
not until she draws her last breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first thing that came to mind between my sister and I is The Corpse Bride by Tim Burton. Eeeeeexcept it's not really how it turned out hahaha
> 
> Wooh... only a few more days left :') To the people who're reading this, thanks for sticking around so far!


	20. Bloodied Cape of Brutality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21: Beast
> 
> The hunt for the beast continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked my sister again if she had an idea for the prompt and she suggested I do a werewolf story again since the Halloween event is ongoing in SINoALICE. As usual, this is another attempt of mine to make it sorta creepy? Maybe hahahah

Village Elder's Testimony

Before I tucked myself to bed,  
I saw the Shepard's son leave their home.  
I suspected it was to check on their small  
flock of sheep.  
I would've thought him of doing something  
but the poor lad's father is sick and couldn't  
tend to his flock. These wolf sightings  
have been worrying us all.  
I hope that amount of gold we paid you  
will be put to good use, you hear me?!

Fortune Teller's Testimony

A wolf, you say? My dear hunter, you must  
open your eyes to other possibilities~  
These are no mere wolf sightings.  
Have you ever considered that this animal  
is capable of human thought? Hmmm~  
Well, how do you suppose this monster  
was capable of striking fear in the hearts of  
these people?  
I predict that the monster is somewhere  
here. Lurking in the shadows~  
... and no, I haven't so much as left my  
place. Not while that beast could kill me  
at any point in time.

Shepard's Son's Testimony

These past few nights, the sheep kept  
waking pa up. They felt uneasy,  
especially with the full moon so close.  
Pa's sick, so I'm the one tending to these  
stinky sheep. They're annoying but they make  
us good money with their fleece, you know?  
Why are you asking me about some stupid  
mutt's sightings?  
Just hunt it down and be done with it!  
I want to sleep without worry again!

Wolf's Testimony

The wolf could not give its testimony.  
Instead, it has torn the Hunter's body  
into smaller, red chunks of meat on the ground.  
It howls into the night, the full moon high into the sky,  
scaring the locals awake.  
The wolf sinks back into the shadows,  
its form shifting, bones breaking out and in place,  
face contorting at every angle.  
It enters the Shepard's home, taking his well  
deserved break.


	21. Broken Picture Frame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22: Control
> 
> From the moment you were born, your life has been predetermined already.

Mother: Look at our child...  
So small. So fragile.  
He could barely hold onto my finger.  
Oh, our sweet little boy.  
Don't you worry, our son. Mama and papa  
will always be here to protect you.  
We always know what's best for you.  
Shhh... there, there.  
No need to cry, little one.  
Everything is fine.

Father: Son, what are you doing?  
You're not supposed to play with that.  
Give it to me. Don't try to hide it.  
These are for girls to play, not little boys  
like you.  
Why are you crying? Little boys like you  
shouldn't be crying!  
Stop it now or so help me!

Mother: What are you wearing? Boys like you should  
not be wearing something like that.  
Here... let me pick your clothes for you.  
Now, now. No need to be so ungrateful.  
After all, we know what's best for you.  
We are your parents, after all.

Father: Who were you with, son?  
Mother: Were they good people?  
Father: If you know what's good for you, son,  
they better be good people.  
Mother: Lord knows what would happen to you  
if you were with anyone less than good.  
Father: don't look at us like that!  
We're doing this for your own good.  
Mother: yes, listen to your father. This is  
all for your own good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended to combine Control and Stripped together but then... I just separated the two but the two stories connect with one another. I'll be adding tags for for this chapter and the next one.


	22. Torn Family Photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23: Stripped
> 
> When everything is given to you, who are you now?

Age 6  
Papaaaaa, I want to play with the  
pretty dolls! The ones mama has!  
But I wanna play with mama's dolls!  
Nooooo! You can't take it away!  
Papa, please! I wanna play with mama's  
dolls! I wanna! I wanna! I wanna!  
Wahhhhhhhhhhhh!!

Age 12  
Mama, can I wear this? I think it looks  
good on-- huh? No?  
But I want to try wearing one.  
Eh...? Mama- please, just this once-  
Oh... okay.  
I know...  
I should follow you and papa...  
Yes... absolutely...

Age 16  
Mom? Dad?! H... how did you find me?  
N... no, I wasn't running away.  
Yes, they're very... very good people.  
Please, don't hurt them...  
I-- I'll come back home!  
P... please... just don't....  
Don't hurt them... I'm begging you...

Age XX  
Good morning mama, papa.  
How are you two doing today?  
Me? I'm doing well, thank you.  
I'll be going out today.  
... yes, I'll be going out with her today.  
Yes, papa, we're getting along-  
No, there's nothing wrong between us.  
Y-yes, mama, I'll take care of it.  
I'll be off now.


	23. The Last Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24: Faded
> 
> Countdown until the curtains close.

A rising star can never rest,  
nor can she let her sight fall flat  
before she could take center stage.  
Naturally gifted and blessed with beauty  
like no other.  
The envy of many women but the appeal  
of greedy men, she should never let their  
horrid thoughts taint her.

The soon-to-be icon could never let herself  
be consumed by worthless people,  
not when her future is on the line.  
The smallest mistake could cost her a lifetime.  
There was no room for failure.

Her shining moment has arrived,  
all her hard work and dedication comes to  
fruition in one momentous take.  
One step, and all the world around her  
crumbles before her very eyes.

Afterwards, no one knows what had happened  
to the promised child.  
A life of fame and fortune was upon her fingertips,  
only to have it slip after one fall.  
Raised to be poised and elegant, the façade crumbles  
before it were even put on.


	24. Bloodied Knife of Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25: Mysterious
> 
> She's the girl of his dreams. He's an absolute nobody that wants her like the rest.

I love her.  
The rising star that struck   
the hearts of many,  
the envy of the ordinary woman,  
the prize of every agent,  
it was her that occupied the heart  
and mind of a nobody like me.  
There is a connection she and I share,  
a close knit commonality that  
draws me to her.  
That is who she is to me.

I adore her.  
Beneath those black eyes  
where no light shines through,  
I see life. Passion.  
The crowd that waits for her on stage  
could never understand.  
\-- will never understand.  
They don't see what I see.

I want her.  
No one in the world could appreciate  
her work, her dedication, as much  
as I do.  
These images they pose her,  
those that idolize her,  
they don't see her for who she is.  
They refuse to go beyond what they see.  
I do.

I'll have her.  
They mocked her.  
Drove her away from the limelight.  
They don't deserve her. To begin with,  
they were unworthy of her attention.  
No matter where in the world she left to,  
even if it means going to hell,  
I will find her.  
I will have her.  
I love her.........


	25. Tenderizer of Resentment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 26: Feast
> 
> Do not leave a single grain on your plate.

In today's menu, a great heaping of grilled steak!  
Don't forget the garlic butter and sauteed vegetables.  
Oh! And let's never forget the soup.  
Please, eat and eat and eat!  
There is plenty of food for everyone!  
No one shall go hungry in my kitchen!

In today's menu, a healthy assortment of fruits  
from all around the world! The finest desserts,  
the ones that just melt on your tongue, is served.  
Do not hesitate to take more than you can eat!  
It brings me joy that everyone gets to eat.

In today's menu, some mashed potatoes.  
I'm sorry but uh... today is not a good day  
for a grand meal.  
There have been some... terrible news.  
Terrible, terrible news.  
But worry not! For tomorrow will be better!

Today's meal? Ah... I... I'm sorry...  
In today's meal, it's grilled meat again with some rice.  
What about my leg? Oh, don't worry about me!  
I had a bit of an... accident, you see?  
It hurt a lot but nothing that good food can't cure!  
Please, eat as much as you want...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been lagging these past few days due to work... but I'm still committed to finishing these last few prompts! This is another OC I have that I will need to write a short story for in the future so look forward to that one!
> 
> Edit: I changed the last part of the weapon story because ehhhh... I did not like how it ended. Hopefully this one should be good enough.


	26. Ocular Beauties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 27: Eyes
> 
> The loveliest part of the body.

There's so much you could tell  
from a person just by the look  
in their eyes.  
They say, the eyes are the window  
to the soul.  
I wonder... what other people see  
in me.

No matter the color, be it  
the most common of the bunch  
or the rarest of them all,  
the way people carry themselves  
produces the most exquisite results.  
I wonder if I'll meet the one  
with the most intriguing gaze...

I've met so many people,  
friends, family, acquaintances,  
every single one of them had  
given me the same look.  
They try to hide it as they might  
the terror in their eyes.  
They cant. They're too obvious.

Bathed in sedatives, I pluck them both.  
Each one that looked at me otherwise,  
I took what's most precious to them.  
Judgement born from sight,  
how naive was this concept.  
It would be easier to lost it  
altogether--  
I wonder what to do with these  
beauties.


	27. Damaged Staple Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 28: Follow
> 
> White room, white suits, bloodshot eyes.

It was the his fifth week on the job.  
Once again, he's expected to do  
finish the papers that matter  
and shred everything else.  
He is not allowed to question anything.  
He is only allowed to do it perfectly.

Another week passes and again,  
the cycle repeats.  
Over and over and over again,  
the man is given no rest.  
Yet he continues to oblige.  
There was no point in questioning  
what was given.

Each day he spends in this place,  
the claustrophobia, the sickening  
urge growing in the pit of his stomach.  
It grows and grows, festering.  
He fights back the urge...  
There was no point. No point at all.  
Obey or be thrown into the gutters.

One push was all it took  
to stain the oppressive white  
with chunks of red.  
A promotion that no longer mattered,  
in a place no life matters.  
All he could do now was clean up his mess.


	28. Sweet Spear of Gluttony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 29: Decay
> 
> Rotting on the inside.

Sugar! The sweet, sweet  
taste of sucrose on the tongue.  
Cinnamon rolls, cotton candy,  
chocolate covered strawberries!  
We want them all!  
Devour it all!  
Eat! Eat! Eat!  
Eat til our stomachs bursts!

Owwww... bemoaned one of the  
sisters.  
Something is wrong with my tooth.  
Did we eat something bad?  
Ouuuuuuu... maybe if we eat something  
good, the pain will go away!  
Yeah!

Ow ow ow ow owwwwww... another one  
whined in pain. Two, in fact!  
All three sisters, on the floor,  
rolling on their backs,  
clutching their aching jaw.  
Something is definitely wrong!  
Let's stop eating sweets, yeah?  
Yeah!

Not good.... not good at all.  
It still huuuuuurts.  
We can't eat if it hurts...  
Ouuuuu... pull it out!  
Pull out what pains us, yeah?  
Yeah!  
Pull out the this rotten tooth of ours!  
No more! No more!  
NO MORE!!


	29. Little Molly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 30: Ragged
> 
> A doll passed down the generations....

There once was a doll  
named Little Molly.  
She has shiny black buttoned eyes  
and a cute pink dress.  
Her hair is made of black wool yarn  
and stuffed with the softest stuffings.  
The little doll is loved by the little girl.

On her daughter's birthday,  
Little Molly has lost one of it's button eyes,  
and her left leg got ripped off years ago.  
But now Little Molly has a new button eye,  
a different color black but still the same.  
Her leg is also different, made from  
a different material, but still...  
Little Molly was loved all the same.

Some years have past and Little Molly  
had seen better days.  
Her once long yarn hair had been cut short,  
sown several new colors every few years.  
The cute pink dress that the little doll wore  
is a mismatch of several different cloth,  
each with its own history to tell.  
The little doll had collected dust and dirt  
over the years it has been with the family,  
but she is still loved nonetheless, right?

The once loved little doll, in a family that  
all but neglected her, has abandoned her  
in this tiny house.  
One night, the beloved doll  
watched with mismatched button eyes  
the visitor tear her owner apart.  
She's just like the little doll now,  
but with no one to sew her back up.  
The doll sheds a tear, even though  
there was nothing falling from her buttoned eyes.


	30. Unoccupied Dollhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 31: House
> 
> ... lives in a tiny dollhouse.

In a small neighborhood  
most ordinary, you see,  
once lived a family of four  
whose life perished before  
the little doll's eyes.

They were a happy family,  
with an ordinary life  
and an ordinary dog  
and an extraordinary doll.  
Little Molly was her name,  
and she was oh so loved  
by the late family.

Even with years upon years  
of neglect, the little doll  
did not regret being a part  
of their lives.  
Daughter after daughter,  
she has lived a good life  
in this tiny house she calls  
her home.

Even if her family  
had all but forgotten her,  
joining their ancestors  
in the quiet afterlife,  
Little Molly will live on  
in their tiny house.  
Her house...  
The little dollhouse  
at the corner of the street,  
abandoned by time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand that's the end of the Creeptober 2020 prompts! Even though I've kinda rushed a few of them and posted most a little later than normal, I had fun doing most of these :) Maybe in the future, I'll actually do a SINoALICE month hahahah--
> 
> Anyway, next chapter is going to be a bonus chapter listing my top favorite prompts.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my silly little ramblings and not-so-creepy weapon stories! It's honestly been fun!


End file.
